Beloved
by Eyes of a Black Dragon
Summary: A plan that could potentially destroy the ninja world, unless Sakura can come through with her orders even if it means death at the end. She would do anything to protect the man she still loves and her home.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

**Yeah Yeah I know I have 3 stories I am working on at the moment but you know how it is that if you get an idea you just have to write it down before you forget, well that is how this is so I hope you enjoy this… Oh and don't kill me but this is a Sasuke X Sakura**

**à-ß**

_**A demonic laugh broke through the silence as the sound of metal going through cloth and flesh. The laugh only grew louder and more maniacal as a gasp ripped through the wielder of the blade. "N-n-no…" The masculine voice whispered complete shock appearing on his face. "No. No, No, NO! You're not suppose to die!" It screamed anguish, horror and pain all mixed into that one sentence. **_

"_**T-to die… P-p-p-protecting y-you is s-something I w-would gladly d-do… Sas-Sasuke…" A feminine voice whispered.**_

"_**No! Your can't die! You can't!" Sasuke screamed picking her up and flash stepping to a safe spot. **_

"_**Sasuke… I-I-it is my t-t-time…" The woman whispered hoarsely forcing herself to live just a little longer. "You must not l-let D-Danzou have t-take y-y-your eyes… He m-m-must not possess the E-E-Eternal Mangekyo S-Sharingan. Y-you must leave…"**_

"_**That bastard would die before he could even touch me!" Sasuke hissed**_

"_**No! With all th-those Sharingan o-on his a-arm… He c-could still b-beat you. You must leave! Now go!" She coughed a stream of blood flowing from the corner of her mouth.**_

"_**Then I will take you with me!" He cried.**_

"_**No… I will only b-be a burden to you…. Now go… Sasuke…" She whispered he eyes slowly becoming dull. "Do, th-this last th-thing for me… Sasuke-kun…" **_

_**His eye's burned with unshed tears, "A-anything…" **_

"_**Help Naruto… Save Konoha with him… And make sure he gets with Hinata… She really does deserve it…" She smiled up at him. **_

"_**I will… I will…" He whispered.**_

_**She smiled at him, "Even in death… I still love you, no matter what…" She whispered. Her eyes closed, her breathing stopped, she was gone.**_

_**He cradled her body close to his for a few minutes before he set her down and stood before dashing off in a blur of white and blue, he ran as fast as his worn body would allow until he suddenly heard a voice call his name. **_

"_**SASUKE-TEME!!" It roared and he suddenly found himself staring at his old friend/rival.**_

"_**Naruto… I… She… Sakura's…. Sakura's…." He stammered**_

_**Naruto froze as he saw the pain on Sasuke's face, "Where is she? Where is Sakura-chan?!" He exclaimed looking around wildly the terrified look on his face. "WHERE IS SHE, SASUKE-TEME?!" **_

_**Sasuke swallowed thickly, "She's meeting up with Itachi…" He whispered. **_

**à-ß**

_**There it is I hope you like it so R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2: Before They Die

Chapter 2: Before They Die

**Okay... Sorry for the year? Long wait for this update… . I have been really depressed so… don't hate me to much… Anyway on with the story... =D**

Sakura Haruno stood silently on top of the Hokage Mountain her eyes surveying the large village that stood proudly before her. But she knew it wasn't as light and cheery as it presented itself to other. She had learned something much darker laid underneath the evident calm, peace and smiles of those annoying, controlling bats that were the elders of Konoha. Her face was marred with a frown as she looked out over the village once more before turning on her heel walking toward a small grove of trees that was surprisingly well hidden and mostly unknown to everyone in the village except for a choice few.

As she approached she smirked as a shadow was lazily leaning against one of the many trees. "You're late…" The obviously male figure said pushing off from the tree.

"I had to make sure I wasn't followed… Uchiha… You know that would mean the death of you and I with no means of explaining ourselves." Sakura replied running her hand through her hair in an annoyed fashion. "Our plan still runs strong… Though I believe Danzou is catching on."

The Uchiha frowned, "It is expected, he knows at some point people will figure out the truth. He just won't realize someone has known the truth much longer than he would think."

Sakura snorted in amusement, "That is an understatement. Itachi… If he found out tonight would the counter retaliation be ready to go if it were to happen?"

His eyes narrowed, "Yes…" He nodded his head.

Sakura lowered hers, "Than we better pray that we survive this night…" She whispered, "Good luck, Itachi…" With that she turned her back, "May we meet again, hopefully alive once more…"

Itachi nodded also turning his back and walking away, "Begin the preparations Sakura, if it is as you say, you will only have a few hours before being taken into custody."

Sakura nodded, "Of course… This day is going to be interesting…" she mumbled to herself as she vanished with a swirl of cherry blossoms, Itachi doing the same though it was black feathers and smoke.

Sakura arrived silently in her room looking at her packed bag that lay at the end of her bed before she picked it up and slipped it under the floorboards along with all her other items she would be taking with her. "Such an interesting turn my life has taken, two and a half years ago and I was concerned more about boys than anything now I'm jumping around as Itachi Uchiha's spy and making sure Danzou doesn't know that he has a counter operative in his midst…"

Sakura raised her hand to her face and sighed walking out of the room and into the bathroom picking up all the random things splayed around the counter. 'Might as well make it nice for the ANBU to destroy.' she thought laughing humourlessly.

After two hours of cleaning Sakura walked back to her room and say on her bed to wait for the inevitable to come. "What a life…" She chuckled as she heard the loud bang symbolising the masked nin breaking through her door and charging up the stairs to her room. A grin formed on her lips as she heard the crashes of her furniture as it was probably thrown out of the way so they wouldn't have to avoid running into things.

"Good luck Itachi Uchiha…" She whispered, as the footsteps came closer to her door, only moments before it splintered and shattered. She raised a brow at that but decided not to question it before standing and looking at them expectantly.

"Haruno Sakura, you are here by ordered to comply with orders from the Hokage as a warrant of arrest!"

Sakura sighed and looked at them, "Under what charges?" She questioned, she just wanted to know what Danzou put under her name for reasons of arrest.

"Treason, fraternizing with the enemy, and conspiring against this village." Was the reply.

Sakura chuckled, "At least they got all the right charges…" She walked toward them already knowing they were more than likely shocked into confusion. "Haven't you ever wondered why Itachi really killed the clan? Or even why Danzou suddenly donned all those bandages right after it happened?" She questioned as she walked by them sensing their sudden tension as her words dug themselves into their brain. "Think on that for a little while and when you wish to speak find me." She laughed as two others grabbed her arms though wearily before escorting her to the Hokage tower.

**Thar you have it =D hope ya like it =D**


End file.
